Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) may convert an analog signal to a digital signal. The performance of an ADC may be characterized by its bandwidth (e.g., sampling rate), signal-to-noise ratio, dynamic range, and/or resolution, among other parameters. The magnitude of signals applied to the ADC may impact the performance of the ADC.